Celestine Stellaria
Summary Celestine Stellaria is a former student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team CORG. Her weapon of choice is Star Buster, a Dust Emitting Battle suit. She is a master of melee combat, the second strongest in hand to hand combat, and the smartest person in her team. As a toddler, she was very gifted, capable of learning complex things such as self-defense, chores, cooking and math skills with a little aid of her parents, providing her an easier life in the future. Appearance Celestine is a fair-skinned and thin woman who is of average height. She has long, light-blue hair with two wavy bangs hanging on both sides. Her normal attire is a blue colored waist length long sleeve casual jacket that's easy to move around with a cyan colored collar and stripes, a black colored interior, and a red t-shirt underneath. She wears a dark blue skirt and a pair of dark blue socks with an ankle length sneakers. Her combat attire is also her weapon, Star Buster. It consists of a white sleeveless insulated bodysuit with a stand up collar and a zipper. It has a couple of blue colored lines on the suit, notably around the shoulders and the neck, black trim on the upper front part of the suit, and a circle-shaped dust container located below her chest, with her symbol embedded on it. She wears a pair of sliver armored, black gauntlets with blue trimmings, with a pair of arm-length black fingerless gloves. She wears a blue belt with a pocket, a pair of silver-colored cuisses, elaborate greaves below her mid-thigh, and a black mid-calf boots with blue colored trim. Personality Celestine is a confident and ingenious person. Because of her gift, she considered herself to be very intelligent like her parents. Her typical state of mind is to be bright and calm and she has a kind and caring heart which compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own. Due to her incredible skill, Celestine is completely confident in her abilities. She claims that she can do anything better than anyone can do. Although, she can also be very arrogant in certain situations, especially when others, including Graymond, appear to do things better than she usually do. Despite her confidence, she is very fearful, terrified of the horrendous things in the world of remnant, especially the creatures of grimm. In her youth, she was cornered by dozens of grimm, nearly scaring her to death. Even after studying in huntsmen academies and attaining new skills, she still couldn't overcome her fear of the creatures of grimm. However, after befriending Raizen, Graymond and Orca, and forming a team with them, Celestine gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, eventually developing leadership skills. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: '''Celestine Stellaria '''Origin: '''RWBY '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 20 Classification: '''Human, Huntress in training '''Date of Birth: '''December 9 '''Height: 5"4" Hobbies: 'Cooking, Solving problems, Studying '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Previous Affiliation: '''Signal Acedemy, Beacon Academy Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-C '''| High 8-C''' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled melee weapon wielder), Creation via Semblance (Can forge light blue-colored spectral weapons, shields and other things like chains, ropes, or a fishing rod, anything with her aura) Attack Potency: Building level+ '''with Aura and Semblance (Comparable to Orca Molossus) | '''Large Building Level (Her weapon, Star Buster, can conjure a blast of electricity, strong wind pressures, fire balls or unleash a pillar flame, and large waves of ice) Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with the fastest person in her team, who can move at blinding speeds, dodge automatic fire and react to a lightning bolt) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Tossed her teammate, Raizen, with one hand) | Class K '(Capable of lifting heavy weapons) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class '(Damaged concrete and nearly broke through an extremely solid steel with one punch) | '''Building Class '(Comparable to Orca Molossus) 'Durability: Building level+ '''with Star Buster | '''Large Building Level '''with Aura (Took a hit from Graymond, the strongest person in Team CORG) 'Stamina: 'Average 'Range: 'Extended melee range with Semblance, Tens of meters with Star Buster 'Standard Equipment: 'Star Buster (Dust Emitting Battle Suit), which is bulletproof, fireproof, and highly resistant to electricity and various types of attacks. 'Intelligence: Gifted (As the leader of her team, Celestine is very good at solving problems, tactical and decisive in the battlefield, commanding her team while fighting and coming up with a plan at the same time. She also came up with a plan to fool enemies and lure dozens of grimm towards a group of students during the initiation) Weaknesses: Incapable of using ranged weapons such as a bow, a slingshot, and firearms. Her semblance allows her to creates weapons and other things, but she can only use one at a time, and she can't make more than one construct. Her semblance also requires more aura if she makes bigger constructs and the constructs will disappear after being left behind for five seconds. Her biggest disadvantage is her fear of the creatures of grimm. When faced with too many creatures of grimm, especially big ones, Celestine will began to loose focus and become terrified as the grimm's numbers get larger and larger, and her arrogant nature may gave her a hard time to think straight. Feats: ''' * Blocked Graymond's punch. * Damaged concrete. * Nearly broke through an extremely solid steel with one punch. * Kept up with the fastest person in her team, who can move at blinding speeds, dodge automatic fire and react to a lightning bolt. * Tossed her teammate, Raizen, with one hand. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Star Buster: '''Celestine's weapon of choice, Star Buster, allows her to cast dust attacks by mounting any dust on the container, located on the center of the insulated bodysuit, letting her conjure a blast of electricity, strong wind pressures, fire balls or unleash a pillar flames, and large waves of ice. The suit is also bulletproof, fireproof, and highly resistant to electricity and various types of attacks. * '''Semblance: Concept: '''Celestine's semblance is called '''Concept. It let's her forge light blue-colored spectral weapons, defenses and other things like chains, ropes, or a fishing rod, anything with her aura. During combat, she's capable of creating a sword, a lance or a spear, a force field for extra defense, shield, etc. With dust, she can forge dust weapons like a lightning or water whip, shields, swords, and lances made out of ice, or a full ice armor. Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters